Playing Politician
Office of the Chief of State This office, reserved for the current Chief of State, has the singular honor of being the final office in the long line of offices along the hallway. It is slightly larger than its counterparts, however, and bears the Republic Senate's seal itself where other offices would sport the individual seal of their planet. Carpeted with a dark blue carpet and furnished with glass desks and tables, this room and the furnishings within it appear both modern and personable. Outside, pink clouds move swiftly. Various pieces of small debris can be seen blowing about outside. He is probably not the first to arrive, and probably not the one after that, but he is certainly among the first few to get to the waiting room to the office that is to be used for today's meeting. Thankfully, the invitation contained just enough information for him to know just why it was that he was being summoned by the CoS' office, and as such his notes are prepared and sealed within the briefcase he has with him. It is relatively warm and so the greatcoat is left behind, his normal uniform worn for the occasion, his cap, which is usually tucked underneath his epaulets, is for once carefully put on. When the doors to the office opens, he files in after a few others, a person or two recognized and a polite greeting exchanged but little beyond. Leia sits at a desk already with her own notes, entered into her datapad, resting in front of her. She had been taking her time in the moments prior to the meeting beginning, to review just those notes. As the door opens, she rises to her feet, a warm smile on her features as she greets those that enter who enter by name. "Welcome. Please make yourselves comfortable," she invites, gesturing with one hand to the pitchers of water and the available glasses. The Senator makes his way into the office with a datapad displaying the invitation in hand, obviously having just spent the last few minutes gazing at it in thought and pondering the situation. Clearing his throat slightly, he picks up one of the glasses and takes advantage of the refreshment before seating himself in the area before placing his datapad on the surface in front of him, fixing his eyes briefly onto the Commander, then to the Chief of State after a small nod. The visiting Horansi is among the last of bodies to answer the summons. The smell of fresh carpet and residual cleaning solvents this place was so wrought with is enough to remind K'tyyri that home was very far away indeed and that here, she's but a guest. It's with a polite, quiet step that she ducks through the door and bows her head to the hostess of this gathering. "Thank you, State Chief," K'tyyri musters her best kimach accent, tightening her vocals and elongating her vowels. If nothing else, her visit was an opportunity to improve upon basic language skills. Some skills might not be so easily acquired - like sitting at fragile tables. A worried huff escapes the Horansi's throat as she scans the room's decor and zeros in on the glass. "Madam Chief of State.", he is not prepared to call her anything else, and Rasi feels he's done enough adopting a normal posture once he salutes the woman, the water pitcher is not ignored, a glance given to it, but he does not touch it for now, instead simply moving to one end of the room where he is to make his presentation. There are some prepared items and notes from the other advisors the CoS has at her disposal and so he does not presume to go first, waiting for his turn though in the meantime he's free enough to wander the room and it is towards the Horansi woman that he heads. "How do your children fare, M'am, are they behaving properly?", whatever that means for a species as alien as hers when it comes to his accepted standards of behaviour. "Thank you all for coming," Leia greets the group, once everyone has arrived. "K'tyyri... We thought you might be more comfortable with a cushion, rather than a proper chair?" she asks, gesturing towards a glorified foot stoop, which should put the Horansi at the proper height at the table. "Or, if you prefer, please feel welcome to simply have a seat on the floor. Commander Cen and some of my other advisors have been preparing plans for our insertion onto Mutanda, and have recommendations for team sizes and team members. We will, of course, need a diplomat authorized to represent the New Republic, to go on this trip as well." Tokoga seems more interested in the Horansi's reaction to the Chief of States' words than to the words themselves. How would she react to this? More importantly, how would species as a race react? Sending in some enormous battle group was one thing, repairing a fractured, oppression-torn society was quite another. The Senator is quite confident in the Commander's ability to arrange the former...the latter, he isn't quite sure of. "Mmh..." K'tyyri grunts for a moment, looking past Rasi to the prepared cushion. "That is good news to hear. Thank you for continuing to think of our...need. I will examine your chosen teams. If they do not run from me then they are strong-minded enough," she answers and looks back to the Commander in reply to his kind inquiry pertaining to her youngsters. "Some one gave them..." The Gorvan's brows clench with a lack of word. In the place of sound, she lifts her paws together and twiddles the fingers in a sort of clashing then cradling motion, dancing them around like puppets. "Small creatures - some human, I think. Their inside flesh are like clouds." The hand puppeting continues for a short moment more before she takes note again of the others in the room. Sheepish, K'tyyri lowers her voice and leans over to 'whisper' at Rasi's head. "They are playing out stories of our war. There isn't much of the cloud flesh left. I think Sufa ate some." Punctuating that shared secret with a maternal groan, she pads closer to the table and squats down to the cushion. Once there, she engages in a staring contest with her mute reflection, peering back at her likeness trapped there within the crystaline surface. It would be wise never to show her cubs this room. Such pretty things are far too fascinating. "We can provide protection and even some small strike teams on very short notice, but if it is more than that, we'd likely need to deploy heavier assets to the system if it is safe or fairly close enough to provide them support on a long-term basis.", Rasi adds, making clear what the Fleet can safely contribute so expectations are not too high for the time being, always best to underpromise than overpromise as one of his teachers said. "But there are some concerns among planners over the feasibility of this, Mutanda to our knowledge is not an unified society, speaking both in social terms as well as strategic ones." The strange answer from the Horansi just confuses him until he realizes just what it is that she meant, "There are some schools that they can attend M'am that might be adequate for your kind. But on the subject of Mutanda, among which..castes, if that is the right word, would we find the most widespread support?" "Current plans," one of the men from the Intelligence division states, stepping forward, "is to insert a relatively small team. A few elite marines for defense and security, as well as yourself, Miss K'tyyri, and one of our diplomats. We're hoping that a volunteer will step forward. Operating a little more independently, we will have some agents attempting to gauge public support. Discretely, of course." Leia listens in silence as the man starts setting out their plans in very general terms, at first, seated at the head of the table with a glass of water placed to her right. "How exactly do you plan on inserting them?" Tokoga rotates his empty glass between his palms by sliding his hands back and forth in front of him. "Once they're on the ground, they're on the ground, and they can stay there until the ... the ultimate conclusion of all of this," he hesitates for a moment, "But how do you get them there? The CSA must have something in the system screening incoming ships." "The CSA planted their seed among us years ago. Maybe there is no need for them to place too many of their warriors in the sky..." K'tyyri glances from between Tokoga to Rasi and lastly on to Leia. "The Kasa may be your most important target," K'tyyri offers sincerely, her expression glazed over as she gets lost in memory. "They are the best at studying the kimach ways and they will be eager to learn more if it means to benefit their fief. The Kasa caste serves to protect the rest of the Horansi. Their purpose is to fight and defend what is ours. They will obey if they see reason behind this new invasion. Your biggest challenge will be to convince the Gorvan," she thumps her chest in demonstration, "For our word is final. We females of Gorvan caste are the ones to negotiate trade with kimach..." She points a finger at the others in the room "if WE see it as a good trade." Ears erect with pleasure in her moment to verbally strut, she bobs her chin into the next point. "Do not fear the opinions of the Treka. It is not their place to disagree with their N'kosi, nor to stand against Kasa warriors. They DO build our homes, grow our food, and make all we need to survive, so it would be good for you to find some peace with them none the less." A long pause follows and she closes her eyes to rest them, tail engaged in a languid sway behind. "There is one more class of Horansi, but only great - or terrible - fortune will bring them before your eyes. The Mashi," words spoken with reverence, she bows her chin lowly. "Wise are the Mashi...if one might be summoned to examine you and finds good meaning in your presence, then he may be a great help in convincing all N'kosi." "We can sneak in small numbers into some of the outlying settlements, or at least those Horansi members of the teams anyway. But if they're there to stay for a bit, we will need to coordinate their entrance so that they come into the system and atmosphere at the time and location where whatever sensor nets the CSA is using is at its weakest. It will require some work with NRI to figure that out, but it might just be achievable.", a lot of mights and maybes thrown in there, but until Rasi sees what specific requirements they have to work with, little more concrete can be provided. He reaches into his briefcase, a stack of papers quickly thumbed through until he turns to the cushion where K'tyyri is seated, "I apologize, but we do not have seem to have any records of a Mashi subgroup of the Horansi?" "Some of our more experienced agents will be inserting themselves," the Intelligence representative adds, for his part. "Sneaking in by acting as crew on freighters, and the like. Inserting the larger team is, of course, more complicated." He then turns his attention towards K'tyyri, nodding towards her politely, as he takes note of some of her words. "Your advice about the races is most helpful, ma'am, and will be passed on, I assure you." "There is also one further possibility that must be considered," Leia adds, speaking up. "It must not be ignored that the Corporate Sector Authority are also our allies. Once we have gathered the pre-requisite intel, we must at least consider the possibility of reaching out to the CSA and asking them to leave voluntarily. It would tip our hand, but striking out without warning could irreparably alter our alliance with them." An understanding nod is directed in Rasi's direction. The Senator has been in politics long enough to understand the realities of the uncertainties of any military operation, especially the tenet that nothing ever goes completely according to plan. With the political climate surrounding this particular operation, too many problems would lead to a problem much greater than the sum. He scowls slightly at the mention of the CSA allance. "Naturally...political fraternization with bodies willing to take the actions that the CSA has is...at the least, unnacceptable. They'll just have to decide which is more important to them: the economic benefits of Mutanda's oppression or the Republic's friendship," he says simply. "Let us hope your word holds more weight with them than mine did, in that case," K'tyyri huffs to Leia. "Some do not believe they exist," K'tyyri turns her head to watch Rasi consult his papers as she replies to his confusion. "Few in this galaxy will ever see one. I did twice - once when I was no older than my offspring and once shortly before the worst of the war began. They are small, the Mashi. Small shadows." For comparison's sake, she points at Leia. "Her size, most of them. They speak with the spirits of our world. They can listen to the forest trees and speak to the grasses. I heard that they once tamed a Hokami and used it to move the belongings of an entire fief!" A youthful glow appears in the Gorvan's eyes, the kind brought on by faith in legends. "The Mashi will know when you arrive on our world. The land will tell them." K'tyyri nods firmly. "Should we send feelers out to the CSA once our teams are in place and information has been gathered to a significant degree, a sort of ultimatum?", Rasi adds, diplomacy and politics are beyond what he is called upon to do, but it does not mean that he cannot offer his advice, though in many ways the soldier in him is still the one speaking. "And our words are backed up by enough resources that at the least they might listen to us.", boastful perhaps, but he is allowed that too at times. "I apologize, but the land will tell them...do you mean they have an extensive intelligence network among your people, are they the spymasters of the Horansi?" "I suspect she means something more akin to the Force," Leia replies to Rasi, as she looks towards K'tyyri for confirmation. "If you'll forgive the comparison." She did have to wonder, though, if that was exactly it. Perhaps the Mashi are Force users? "And as for speaking to the CSA, that is something I will handle, personally, once we have gathered enough intelligence. I think that will communicate to them, quite clearly, the seriousness with which we regard the issue of Mutanda independence." "I don't imagine they're going to be thrilled to find out that we've been conducting fact-finding covert operations and negotiations behind their backs," Tokoga points out. No government is appreciative of such intrusions into their sovereignty, at least not in this day and age. That kind of permissibility is reserved for the idealistic utopias that philosophers dream of. Nonetheless, if the CSA could be diplomatically convinced to vacate the area, it would simplify everything dramatically. "But, good luck," the Senator adds with his characteristic smile. "A peaceful resolution would, of course, be the best..." K'tyyri stares at Rasi in contemplation, sorting through his words with the best of her knowledge, then turns the same expression on Leia. "Spy....scouts? No. The Force? I do not know this thing. The land - the trees, the creatures, everything...will witness your arrival. Many things are whispered through all life...beings. So the Mashi say. They listen to what the land beneath their feet has heard and see what it has seen. It is their wisdom that allows them to do such things. Even we mighty Gorvan do not know how to talk to trees - only how to cut them. But the Mashi...they have powers we do not understand. They do not fight with the Gorvan for control - they respect our strength. We do not ask for their obedience. They have their own way - one of peace. Sometimes, they bring words of guidance to the N'kosi. When you enter our world, tell the creatures of the soil and the trees of the forest your intentions to heal them. To put things into rightful place. Then the Mashi will know your intentions." Pausing to cast the water pitch both a curious and longing look, she slurps a whisker before 'grinning' to the Senator. "Mutanda has not known peace since the Kimach arrived with their demands, Senatorrr. It is not possible to avoid bloodshed completely, but it is possible to lessen the deaths to a small few. My own may be part of that list, which I accept. My return will be cause for some upset, but with proper convincing, the fools will see the error in their ways. It will be easier without my mate. Those who find wrong with me find greater wrong with him. That is why I had to leave him behind." Several raised voices can be heard just outside the office - telltale signs of some sort of confrontation. "I have an urgent message to deliver," says a female voice. "Let me pass." Nothing happens for several long moments save for a few protests, but the voice speaks up again, more forcefully this time. "I said, let me pass!" All goes quiet after a few loud thuds, most likely the guards being thrown against the walls and floors, and Myiari strides through the door. There is something odd about her, however. Her eyes are cold and emotionless, her movements sluggish and almost robotic, and a sinister energy seems to surround her form. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she comments, sweeping her gaze across the room. "But I have a message to deliver." "Ah, the Force.", what else needs there be said about it, when it comes to that particular...energy?...Rasi is by now an enthusiastic adherent to the theory that the Force can do near anything if one is skilled enough in it, and speaking to the inanimate and the not-so-sentient is really something that is basic when it comes to what he knows can be done about it. "Are they strong enough in influence to sway the rest of your people, or at least enough of them to create enough support for either independence or joining the Republic...", he makes clear which he favors personally, though in truth he does not make it clear given that there are the raised voices inside. Unconsciously, his right hand checks that his holster is still intact and though he does not ease the weapon within out, one might have the impression that it is just that he wishes for. When Myiari enters, the weapon is half-drawn, though it is the uncertainty that stills his mind and of course the fact that the CoS must order him to fire unless there is an apparent danger. "Miss Oerstead?" Leia asks, rising to her feet as the woman enters the room. "This is a private meeting. What is the meaning of this?" Though Leia's own practice with using the Force is relatively slight, even she can sense that something is not quite right. Concern colors both her tone and her expression, as she taps a comlink to activate it. "Please send a message to the Temple, and urgently request a few of their knights," she murmurs softly. "Yes, of course. I choose my words poorly. Damage has already been done, to pile more lives and lost opportunities on top is something to avoid ... most ... assiduously ... ?" Tokoga finds his hasty self-correction directed at K'tyyri interrupted and trails off into silence just before the noise reaches its crescendo and the doors get thrown open. Myiari? What was she doing here...? The Senator cocks his head, his face bearing a curious, contemplative expression and slowly returns the empty glass in his hands onto the table with a faint clicking sound. K'tyyri looks to Myiari with mild annoyance, ears lain just halfway to her scalp. Silent, she waits for the interruption to go about its business, watching the little female with half-closed eyes that merely feign their boredom. Myiari either fails to take notice of the questioning looks, or more likely, ignores them completely. "We have not yet sensed your arrival," she says coldly, her voice possessing an edge unnatural to her usual demeanor. "Do you not take our threats seriously?" She glances at Leia, her eyes narrowing briefly. "Tell the Jedi that their apprentice has suffered the price for their unwillingness to meet our demands, but there is still time to save most of him. Bring the orb to Nar Shadda, or accept the consequences." At that moment, whatever had influence over Myiari seems to release its hold, its purpose completed, causing the woman to slump to the floor with a soft groan. The weapon is drawn at the first mention of the Sith, his suspicions that there was more to this woman confirmed then and there, though for some reason, most likely the fear of ricochet, he does not yet fire from the DY-255 he wields. "M'am, is the use of force required?", the question asked of Leia since she is the most senior one in the room, and while he waits for a response, the weapon is trained on Myiari. But his aim falters when the young woman falls to the ground, uncertain about the meaning of all this. "It does not seem to be," Leia replies, her gaze intent on the unfortunate girl. "Miss Oerstead?" she repeats, resisting the urge to approach her, herself, to check on Myiari. "Are you alright?" The dark influence that had been troubling her since Myiari had entered the room seemed to be gone, but she didn't quite trust her own clumsy Force abilities. The Senator frowns slightly at the inaction of others in the room and stands up, crossing around the table in front of him and kneeling down to make sure that Myiari is still breathing. "Another ... visit," the Senator comments, sighing slightly. "Although...it doesn't really make sense." he watches Myiari warily. "If they are capable of what they appear to be, and their motive is what they say it is, then why wouldn't they find and take the Orb by force? I don't imagine it could be possibly be any harder than infiltrating your office, Madam President." K'tyyri straightens in her acquired slouch, leaning aside to observe the fallen messenger. "It is as you said, Senator?" The Horansi ponders aloud, rising from her seat to approach the crazy kimach. "It would be best to avoid more losses if..." A solid look to Leia is cast and K'tyyri takes a couple easy strides towards Myiari. "Diplomacy is tried?" Ignorant of the power that recently radiated through the young woman, the Horansi stoops to come within investigational reach. Though she lies still on the floor, Myiari is still breathing and still very much alive. It isn't long before the young woman stirs, her eyes slowly fluttering open and staring at her unfamiliar surroundings with a confused gaze. Where was she? "Where... am I?" she asks groggily, managing to push herself to her knees. "How did I get here?" "They might be bluffing, Senator, but if the young lady was under their control, then is it possible they are capable of much more than they say they are.", Rasi says, the weapon holstered at last, and a normal, for him anyway, posture adopted, which under the current circumstances means that his right hand never goes too far from the gun at his hip. "Madam K'tyyri, she might be dangerous.", and with the warning given, he addresses Myiari directly, "How did you get here Miss Oerstead?" "It seems that the Sith were using you as a conduit for their own purpose," Leia replies, not sounding unsympathetic as speaks. "Please, take a seat... have some water. Take a moment to collect yourself," she offers, giving Rasi a look of mild warning. "Diplomacy and the Sith are not words that fit well together," Tokoga answers K'ttyri. Once satisfied that Myiari seems to be unhurt, he sits back down again, this time on the other side of the small table across from Rasi and roughly next to the young girl, pouring two glasses of water and offering her one of them. K'tyyri casts Rasi a dubious glance from over her shoulder, hunkering down for a moment next to Myiari. Without much care for conversation or protocol at this moment, she ignores the volley of speech and brashly juts her nose forward for a cautious sniff or two. A short chuff of doubt blasts some Horansi breath Myiari's way. A fine smell to wake up to... "Still smells like meat to me," the 'tactful' K'tyyri states, "I may not know of this 'sith' caste that you continue to speak of, but I suspect that they are made of similar parts." To punctuate her meaning, this representation of Horansi kinsfolk flashes Myiari a predatory smile before backing off. "Trouble follows this one, in the short time I have been a guest in your very clean home. Sufa and Yadumu are not to play in the park anymore, nor are they to enter this room." (As though they'd be allowed in the first place!) "I will leave you to your Sssith diplomacy. Thank you for the summons...I won't be far when it is best for you to continue." On that note, K'tyyri plods her way as daintily as she can muster to the door. Myiari frowns thoughtfully as she tries to remember, but for the longest time, her mind draws only a blank. "I...don't really remember," she replies in response to Rasi's query. It takes her a few moments to notice the Senator's offered glass of water, but she accepts it with a faint smile of gratitude. "I wasn't feeling well, so I went to my room in the Temple and fell asleep. Everything else after that is kind of hazy."